1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to hassocks and more specifically it relates to a collapsible footrest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous hassocks have been provided in prior art that are thick cushions used as footstools for supporting and resting the feet of people. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.